1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for playing a betting game having a jackpot, and more particularly, to a method of playing a game on a specified table having a pre-set betting and winning payoff sequence.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of casino-type dice and other games that permit betting on the basis of the generation of random numbers or other indicia. Such games include poker, craps twenty-one, and the like. Often, as in the case of the game of craps, there is a disadvantage as they are relatively complicated to play. Such complications discourage the novice player from participating, since the novice player typically feels awkward and intimidated by the level of skilled required to assess the probabilities of winning. In other games, the betting may be against the house, for example in the dice game in which a plurality of players bet against the house on the outcome of a three dice throw by the dealer. Since, the players do not bet against each other, some players may be intimidated by having to bet against the house.
Roulette, on the other hand, is relatively simple to understand and offers players the advantage of numerous combinations of wagers, with the player betting on black, white, odd, even, or individual numbers. However, roulette offers very little player interaction or participation, and for this reason is not as popular as it might be. Further, in all these games, the house or casino has an advantage in the odds of winning.
An old dice game called Barbouth permits the first and second shooters to bet against each other, and the first shooter may permit other bettors to cover the second shooter""s bet if it exceeds the shooter""s bet, and other bettors may make side bets with each other, all in no specified order. In this game there is no edge to the house in the odds of winning, however the house typically takes a charge of 2xc2xd% from each winning bet, and a bookmaker may take a 5% charge from each side bet, splitting it with the house. Nonetheless, this game lacks a convenient, simple and interesting structure for betting which provides interest and participation to non-shooting players.
Heretofore, the ability to inject the aura of a jackpot into conventional casino gaming methods and equipment has been highly limited. This result is at least in part because conventional gaming arrangements cannot be provided with the possibility of winning a jackpot without a major modification of the game arrangement, and changing the method and the rules by which the conventional game is played. A method and/or rule change to conventional casino games would be undesirable because traditional methods of gaming have wide appeal and are known to patrons.
An additional drawback of existing gaming methods is that jackpot arrangements which occur as a result of conditions which are not related to dice outcomes have always been somewhat suspect and not well received by the public. For example, a known gaming method includes the use of jackpot areas in the game of craps wherein the jackpot areas are defined by a geometric shape embossed on the craps table. A jackpot condition is attained when a die rebounds off the dice table wall and lands completely inside the geometric shape. The question arises as to whether the player rolling the dice is playing craps, or is rather attempting his skill at putting a die in the geometric shape. This destroys, or at least changes the atmosphere of the conventional game of craps being played. Also, the jackpot condition in this game lacks any additional wagering possibilities related to the various dice outcomes in the game of craps.
Players of games of skill and chance are constantly seeking games offering greater excitement and higher payoffs. In an attempt to make games more exciting, games have been invented utilizing different chance mediums, such as cards, rotating reels in slot machines, rotating wheels in roulette, or dice, or the like. Further, others have attempted to make existing games more exciting by allowing raising the stakes or providing a larger jackpot. For example, slot machines are often linked to one another, whereby the player of one machine who obtains a winning result receives a large jackpot based on the total play of the linked machines.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming method involving two primary players in which no player strategy affects the outcome of the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gaming method where the bettor has multiple choices in betting on an outcome.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a gaming method where the bettor has multiple ways of winning.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a gaming method for randomly generating a jackpot sequence.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gaming method of prioritizing the betting by the players, and which leads to sequential and frequent betting.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a gaming method having even odds for all players.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The above and other objects, which will be apparent to those skilled in art, are achieved in the present invention which is directed to a method of playing a betting game with a plurality of players comprising providing a random symbol selector adapted to generate different symbols and designating sets of winning and losing symbols which may be generated by the random symbol selector. The method then includes selecting a first selector from the players, and designating players into first and second groups. Players in the first group then bet desired amounts of money, in sequence, in favor of the first selector winning, based on a symbol set generated by the random symbol selector. Players in the second group then bet desired amounts of money, in sequence, against the first selector winning based on a symbol set generated by the random symbol selector. The first selector generates a first symbol set using the random symbol selector. The method then includes determining whether the first selector wins or loses based on the first symbol set generated by the random symbol selector. A symbol set from the designated set of winning symbols indicates that the first selector wins and a symbol set from the designated set of losing symbols indicates that the first selector loses. If the first selector wins, the method includes dispersing to the first player group money bet by the second player group, with the money being dispersed to the first player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the first player group. If the first selector loses, the method includes dispersing to the second player group money bet by the first player group, with the money being dispersed to the second player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the second player group.
The method preferably includes designating a second selector from the players, such that the betting by the first group of players is that the first selector wins or the second selector loses, and the betting by the second group of players is that the second selector wins or the first selector loses. If the first selector neither wins nor loses based on the first symbol set generated by the random symbol selector, the method preferably further comprises generating a second symbol set, by the second selector, using the random symbol selector, and determining whether the second selector wins or loses based on the second symbol set generated by the random symbol selector. Again, a symbol set from the designated set of winning symbols indicating that the second selector wins and a symbol set from the designated set of losing symbols indicating that the second selector loses. If the second selector wins, the method includes dispersing to the second player group money bet by the first player group, with the money being dispersed to the second player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the second player group. If the second selector loses, the method includes dispersing to the first player group money bet by the second player group, with the money being dispersed to the first player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the first player group.
In the preferred method, if the first selector neither wins nor loses based on the first symbol set generated by the random symbol selector, and if the second selector neither wins nor loses based on the second symbol set generated by the random symbol selector, the method further comprises alternately generating further symbol sets by the first and second selectors until one of the selectors wins or one of the selectors loses. The method then includes dispersing to the first player group money bet by the second player group if the first selector wins or the second selector loses, and dispersing to the second player group money bet by the first player group if the first selector loses or the second selector wins. If one of the first or second selectors wins, the method may include replacing the selector that did not win with a player from one of the first or second player groups, and repeating the steps of the method. The method may include further betting by the players between steps of generating symbol sets using the random symbol selector. Except for any players that do not further bet, the players in the first and second layer groups may maintain their same sequence in the further betting.
More preferably, after the betting by the first group of players that the first selector wins or the second selector loses, and the betting by the second group of players that the second selector wins or the first selector loses, the method includes further betting by the players on the first and second selectors.
Typically, the method is practiced by an organizing entity, such as a casino, and further includes dispersing to the organizing entity a portion of the money dispersed to the player groups when a selector wins or loses. Of all symbols capable of being generated by the random symbol generator, at least one symbol is preferably designated as a winning symbol set, at least one symbol is preferably designated as a losing symbol set, and at least one symbol is preferably designated as being neither a winning nor a losing symbol set.
With regard to the bets placed, it is preferred that the method includes segregating each player""s amount of money bet from any other player""s amount of money bet. There may be provided to each player placing a bet a marker identifying sequence of money bet by such player.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of playing a dice game with a plurality of players comprising providing at least one die having a plurality of numbers thereon, the at least one die displaying at least one number after being thrown, and designating sets of winning and losing numbers which may be displayed by the die. First shooter and second shooter are selected from the players, and the players are designating into first and second groups. Players in the first group bet amounts of money, in sequence, that the first shooter wins or the second shooter loses, based on the number set displayed by the die. The amount of money bet by each player in the first group is segregated from any other money bet by another player in the first group. Players in the second group bet amounts of money, in sequence, that the second shooter wins or the first shooter loses, based on the number set displayed by the die. Similarly, the amount of money bet by each player in the second group is segregated from any other money bet by another player in the second group. The method also includes providing to each player in the first and second groups placing a bet a marker identifying the sequence of money bet by such player. The first shooter throws the at least one die to display a first number set, and it is determined whether the first shooter wins or loses based on the first number set displayed by the at least one die. If the first shooter wins, the method includes dispersing to the first player group money bet by the second player group, with the money being dispersed to the first player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the first player group. If the first shooter loses, the method includes dispersing to the second player group money bet by the first player group, the money being dispersed to the second player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the second player group. If the first shooter neither wins nor loses based on the first number set displayed by the at least one die, the second shooter throws the at least one die to display a second number set, and it is determined whether the second shooter wins or loses based on the second symbol set generated by the random symbol selector. If the second shooter wins, the method includes dispersing to the second player group money bet by the first player group, with the money being dispersed to the second player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the second player group. If the second shooter loses, the method includes dispersing to the first player group money bet by the second player group, the money being dispersed to the first player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the first player group. Preferably, if one of the first or second shooters wins, the method includes replacing the shooter that did not win with a player from one of the first or second player groups, and repeating the steps of the method.
The method may provide for further betting by the players between steps of throwing the at least one die. Except for any players that do not further bet, the players in the first and second player groups maintain their same sequence in the further betting. After the betting by the first group of players that the first shooter wins or the second selector loses, and the betting by the second group of players that the second shooter wins or the first selector loses, the method may include further betting by the players on the first and second selectors.
The method is preferably played in a casino, and further includes dispersing to the casino a percentage of the money dispersed to the player groups when a shooter wins or loses. Preferably, a pair of six-sided dice are used, with each side having a different number thereon. A plurality of combinations of numbers displayed by the dice pair are designated as winning numbers, a plurality of combinations of numbers displayed by the dice pair are designated as losing numbers, and a plurality of combinations of numbers displayed by the dice pair being designated as neither winning nor losing numbers.
The present invention, in yet another aspect, is directed to a method of playing a dice game with a plurality of players comprising providing at least one die having a plurality of numbers thereon, the at least one die displaying at least one number after being thrown, and designating sets of winning and losing numbers which may be displayed by the die. Players participating in the dice game are designated into first and second groups. There is provided a gaming table having a flat surface area adapted to receive the die and a perimeter surrounding the flat surface. The table has a plurality of specified locations outside of the table perimeter along which the players may be positioned to place bets, and plurality of separate betting boxes on the table for each of the first and second groups, adapted to receive bets of players. Each of the betting boxes has a sequential number for indicating the sequence of the player""s bet for each of the first and second groups. The method includes selecting a first and second shooters from the players. Players in the first group bet amounts of money, in sequence, that the first shooter wins or the second shooter loses, based on the number set displayed by the die. The amount of money bet by each player in the first group is placed in one of the first group""s betting boxes having the sequential number corresponding to the sequence of the player""s bet, and is segregated from any other money bet by another player in the first group. Players in the second group bet amounts of money, in sequence, that the second shooter wins or the first shooter loses, based on the number set displayed by the die. Similarly, the amount of money bet by each player in the second group is placed in one of the second group""s betting boxes having the sequential number corresponding to the sequence of the player""s bet, and is segregated from any other money bet by another player in the second group. The method then includes providing to each player in the first and second groups placing a bet a marker identifying the sequence of money bet by such player, with each marker indicating a number corresponding to a sequential number on the betting boxes. The method then continues by the first shooter throwing the at least one die to display a first number set, and determining whether the first shooter wins or loses based on the first number set displayed by the at least one die. If the first shooter wins, the method includes dispersing to the first player group money bet by the second player group, with the money being dispersed to the first player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the first player group. If the first shooter loses, the method includes dispersing to the second player group money bet by the first player group, with the money being dispersed to the second player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the second player group. If the first shooter neither wins nor loses based on the first number set displayed by the at least one die, the second shooter throws the at least one die to display a second number set, and determining whether the second shooter wins or loses based on the second symbol set generated by the random symbol selector. If the second shooter wins, the method includes dispersing to the second player group money bet by the first player group, with the money being dispersed to the second player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the second player group. If the second shooter loses, the method includes dispersing to the first player group money bet by the second player group, with the money being dispersed to the first player group in the sequence and based on the amount bet by each of the players in the first player group.
A further aspect of the present invention is directed to a gaming table system for playing a betting game with a plurality of players and at least one die. The table system which comprises a table having a flat surface area adapted to receive the die and a perimeter surrounding the flat surface, a plurality of specified locations outside of the table perimeter along which the players may be positioned to place bets, and plurality of separate betting boxes on the table, adapted to receive bets of players. Each of the betting boxes having a sequential number for indicating the sequence of the player""s bet.
Preferably, the gaming table system further includes a marker to be given to each player placing a bet, with each marker indicating a number corresponding to a sequential number on the betting boxes. The gaming table may include first and second areas, each including the betting boxes, the first area""s betting boxes being for the bets on a first shooter chosen from the players and the second area""s betting boxes being for the bets on a second shooter chosen from the players Indicator lights may be disposed on the table for showing which of two shooters chosen from the players is in control of the die and which of the two shooters win the game. The gaming table system may further include a read out for displaying a casino percentage of a winning amount of money, and a ridge on the flat surface area for turning the die when the die passes the ridge.